


The scabs mean they're healing

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, snippits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver





	The scabs mean they're healing

Tim glanced at his family, his older brothers shoving at one another as they played Mortal Kombat, the demon brat sitting on the floor with Titus draped over his lap and Alfred the cat curled up somewhere beneath the Great Dane, his tiny head sticking out from between Damians crossed legs beneath the behemoth.

Then there was his adopted father, staring broodily into the fire and his... Grandfather/butler/family therapist sat very Britishly with a cup of tea and tray of biscuits.

His head still hurt from the fall but he was loathe to admit it right now, everything was going so good.

Everything was so fucking good.

So why? Why did he feel like just closing his laptop and slinking up to his room and just curling up on the bed to cry? The Kent boys were doing good and Kon had embraced the few scars he'd come out with, he'd made friends with a crazy girl who threw a brick at his head and now he might be getting a new sister if Talia managed to get her to agree with meeting Bruce.

The whispering had ended and people had more or less stopped giving him those pitying looks, he'd made some online friends and his brothers weren't being all clingy but still tried to be amicable. Bruce had even given him space and stopped being such a control freak for Christ's sake!

And yet here he was, forcing his shoulders to still and swallowing down sobs as tears crept their way into his eyes.

He stood as casually as he could and closed his laptop, holding it close to his chest while allowing his hair to hide his tear rimmed eyes. 

He could feel eyes on him but no one asked where he was going, they'd all learned to stop babying him at least.

His jaw clenched when he reached the steps, acutely aware of Titus whining as Damian abandoned him and cautiously followed behind Tim, neither addressing the other but both knowing this would either lead to a beat down or a Talk.

Reaching the landing and making his way to his room Tim hoped for the former.

"Drake."

Tim sighed through his nose and toed his door open, allowing the tears to fall before drying them on his cuff and turning, his face going cold before he addressed his brother.

"What is it, demon?"

Damians face held no change but his shoulders tensed as he realised Tim was not in the mood for a discussion.

"I was merely wondering...", the younger began, looking at a loss before he continued. "...If I may join you?"

Tim blinked dryly as he could while Damian seemed completely surprised with the words he spoke before his face set in determination.

"That is to say, if you intend to watch a movie I would like to watch it with you. If you choose to sleep I wouldn't mind napping for a short while. But if you wish to be alone, I understand." 

A sob broke free from Tim's chest and he couldn't believe how pathetic he was. He was such a sad sack that even a demon could pity him. He chuckled lightly, once again drying his tears as he spoke.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We're going for a ride on Jay's bike."

\----------------------------

Which of course meant stealing the keys from Jason's room before slipping out his window to find Damian was doing the same thing, both touching down at the same time and smirking conspiratorily at one another.

Silent as the night the were wrapped in the boys snuck into the massive garage and liberated their brothers cherry red motorcycle, black accents blending with the dark they stole into.

Tim made sure to get as far as possible as quick as he could, the rest of the family would definitely hear Jason's baby roaring and come running. He grinned behind the borrowed visor and though Damians face was hidden behind his own borrowed helmet he could feel his younger brothers cruel chuckles. 

They were in the city before Jason even reached the front door, murder in his eyes and curses falling from his sneered lips.

\----------------------------

"This is pretty good." 

Tim stared bewildered at the vegan ice cream sundae Damian ordered for both of them.

"I told you," the little imp smirked with a proud puff of his chest. "I only partake in the finest of the finest, dearest brother."

Ugh. The brat was spending too much time with the other side of the family. Speaking of...

"Hey, Dames," Tim shoved a tiny spoonful of chocolaty goodness into his mouth before continuing, throat still a bit sore from holding back his tears earlier on. "What do you think of this girl your dad wants to adopt?"

Damians nose wrinkled in confusion and he scrunched his eyes adorably. 

"Cassandra? I have never met her though Mother says that she has suffered much abuse from her father. She is also mute as I have come to understand it."

Tim tilted his head minutely, watching as Bruce's sleek black beauty stopped beside Jay's motorcycle. "You know," he spoke, completely ignoring the screamed threats from his brother, "we could learn ASL to at least help with the language barrier."

Damian looked thoughtful. "She would have to learn with us."

"MOTHERFUCKING-"

"Ah, of course. So, I take it you're willing to learn?"

"COCKSUCKING-"

"Certainly. Anything for our sister yet to arrive."

"SONS OF BITCHES!"

\----------------------------

She was beautiful with her dark hair cut into a messy parody of a bob cut, knee length black dress that stretched down to meet her wrists, wrapping them in the same altered material as it wrapped snugly around her neck.

"Now Cassandra, it is completely up to you whether you accept or not," Talia spoke in her matching if slightly more revealing outfit, "but this is the man that would like to adopt you."

Bruce looked as if his tongue had been cut off.

"Hi! My name is Dick and these are my- sorry our younger brothers, Jay-Jay, Timmy and Dami!"

"Tt."

"What the fuck Dickhead?"

"It's nice to meet you Cassandra."

A vague smile appeared on the girls face but it looked awkward and stilted.

"Same."

Her voice sounded soft and slightly pained, but she could talk. Tim's eyes lit up in fascination before he reigned it in and offered Cassandra his arm. 

"Wanna check out my coffee machine collection?"

His almost-sister took the offered arm (if only to keep herself balanced on her high heels) but looked utterly confused as she was dragged away to look at Tim's most valued inventory.

Talia side-eyed Bruce.

"His ice breaker is talking about caffeine. I blame you for that."

\----------------------------

"It's lovely to meet you, Cassandra!"

Cass smiled at her new uncle and returned the hug she received. These people were strange but their intentions were good. She had a knack for picking up on these things. 

Cass tilted her head to stare at the grumpy one with the cast up to his knee and kissed his cheek. He blushed the same as JayJay and Dami did so that was a win.

The cute one hugged her waist and giggled when she kissed his forehead. 

The lady with the sharp eyes and kind smile hugged her and she hugged back, staring at her new father looking as if he suddenly believed in magic.

\----------------------------

"Okay Cass. I know Tim probably freaks you out when he gets like this, believe me it freaks us all out-"

"Timmy is sad."

Dicky blinked.

"Well, yes... but it's not just sadness. He's depressed Cass, and sometimes he needs space-"

She promptly ignored him and skipped up to cuddle Tim in his room. 

She'd quickly learned sometimes her family could be a bit dense about these things.

\----------------------------

"Your sister's really cute."

Tim blinked at Kon before turning back to Stephanie (the crazy chick that threw a brick at his head), blatantly ignoring the taller male.

"So then Dick said to Jay, 'You can choke on a giant me'."

"Dude, are you ignoring me?"

Tim cocked his head up to look at the other teen in that way Jason said was 'creepy as shit'.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to what my brothers would do if they knew you were creeping on our sister- who by the way, is technically your cousin."

"Eeeww! Incest."

Steph stuck her tongue out exaggeratedly, gaining attention from the students around them.

Kon flushed and walked off.

"Thanks Steph."

Tim smiled softly at the blonde.

She grinned back, a hint of playful flirtation gracing her face.

"You're welcome Timmy! So when do I get to meet the family?"

\----------------------------


End file.
